


Hatter's Shoppe

by Eternallost



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Choices, F/M, First Love, Hurt/Comfort, Innocence, Retelling, Sexual Tension, Strong Female Characters, Wedding Planning, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallost/pseuds/Eternallost
Summary: Alice serves as a model for the fascinators at her sister's wedding, all the while getting to know the strange man behind the wondrous designs in the shoppe. Could his madness be catching? A retelling of Alice in Wonderland (2010).





	1. Chapter 1

It was one week before her sister's wedding and all Alice could think of was finding a groom better suited. All her sister and mother could think of were the little details that would delight attendees and give their family a firm, upstanding place in society.

"Isn't the continuation of father's legacy firm and upstanding enough?" Alice spoke to herself aloud, her voice readily caught by the ear of her kin.

"Alice, dear," her mother shook her head, "that would be our family, Margaret here is going to establish a new one. She'll have a new name."

"A new name?" She looked to her sister, "But, what's wrong with the one you've already got?"

"Alice," her sister laughed like the chimes on her windowsill, "it's what we women do. Society has established it as normal and proper. Why, someday you'll have a new name too."

"I will not!" Alice spoke indignantly, weaving around the people on the busy London streets, trying to keep up with the excited pace of her family. "I like my name just the way it is."

Her mother and sister stopped abruptly and Alice had to steer herself from plowing into them. "Ah, here we are!" said the mother, ignoring her youngest child's statement. "The Hatter's Shoppe. All the ladies will be needing fascinators for the event."

Through the windows, Alice stared at the curios with wonderment. There were hats made of soft felt, light yarns, lacey bonnets, large brimmed statements of hats, small circles with feathers and beads that one would struggle to truly call a hat. "Come along, Alice," her mother grabbed her wrist as they pushed their way inside. "You'll be the model for the bridesmaids. Now, I've heard the man is a little eccentric," her mother's nose shriveled, "but you will hold your tongue, won't you? …Alice?" Her voice wavered as she noticed her child's hand was no longer in her own. What ever would she do with that curious girl?

Alice was trailing her fingers along the various samples, feeling from scratchy wool to feather softness. The beads and bobbles rolled beneath her fingertips. Here indeed was a material she'd never seen before, a curled orange type of wire, she grabbed with both hands feeling the bounce and fullness.

It was then that she'd heard the uproarious laughter, "That tickles, you know." Impossibly green eyes looked up at her from behind the shelf.

"Oh!" She squealed, realizing her hands were still entangled in his hair. She swiftly retracted them to her chest. "What were you doing behind that shelf? I thought you were a mannequin. Why, your skin is so pale that I…" she blinked and swallowed as the man titled his head. She wasn't entirely sure he wasn't a mannequin.

"Oh, there you are Alice! I see you've found Mister Hatter. He'll be assisting us with the fascinators."

The Hatter did not answer her mother, nor did he even look at her. He kept his eyes trained on Alice's, moving towards her, around her in an appraising circle. She'd never known a gaze to reach out and touch her, how could she ever expect one to engulf her?

"Mother…" Alice broke his intense stare to give her a beseeching look.

"Oh, come now, Alice. Genius is… well, it's a different breed." Her eyebrows crumpled before taking their rightful place on her face. "Now, Margaret and I will be heading out the run some other errands for the wedding. We know that we are leaving you in highly capable hands. We'll be back before supper."

"But, mother!" Alice took a step forward.

"Be a good girl, Alice! It's for your sister."

For Margaret. Her stomach dropped as the two of them exited with the sound of the tin bell on the door. It was a sinking feeling, her feet dissolving into the floor as she imagined the horrible fate of an untruthful, unfaithful husband. No one deserved that. Least of all her sister.

Her stomach suddenly lifted, along with a lock of her hair, as the hatter tenderly pulled a length of it between his fingertips. She was about to ask what on Earth he was doing when she noted the mottled bandages wrapped around several of his finger tips; a thimble on his thumb and a pin cushion at his wrist, several ribbons spilling forth from his shirt sleeve. He certainly was a different breed, something she had never seen before in the banality of England. Were all hatters this way, or was it just hers? "You ought to do something about those fingers you know," Alice spoke. She shivered when he hummed an answer, brushing the strands away from the back of her neck and leaving it bare. "They could get infected," she went on as a sudden nervousness caught her tongue, "I've known several of my childhood friends who-"

"Tea time!" The Hatter shouted triumphantly, letting her hair fall heavily against her back.

She stood for a moment in awe as he took a seat at the work table, pouring one pipping cup from a kettle she did not know was on. He knocked a project down in a flurry, grabbing a treat from a plate previously hidden by the hat. The Hatter blew the steam off his dainty porcelain, flowered chalice, staring at her all the while. "What?" Her eyebrows knitted together. "Do you… want me to sit down?"

"Why, yes," she noted a slight lisp to his voice, "it is tea time, after all." He looked at her as if she were the strange one.

"Oh, of course." She decided to go along with it, aiming for the seat to his left.

"No, no, that one is much too uncomfortable. Here, try the one to my right." She nodded stiffly and took her seat.

He was near taking a sip, when he stopped suddenly and put it down. "Silly me," he laughed, "this cup is more of an Alice, isn't it? I have a green one in the cupboard." He got up swiftly as he placed the cup in front of her with a small splash on the table. He riffled around until he shouted "Aha!" retrieving the aforementioned cup and taking an altogether new seat on her right. She laughed at the absurdity as he sloppily dropped sugar cubes into his tea. "There we are," he said with a soft grin. It was then that she noticed the slight gap in his front teeth.

"What?" She picked up her porcelain cup.

"That's the first time your smile has shown its face all day."

"You mean that my face has smiled?"

"No, my Alice, a smile has a face all of its own." He beamed then, and she had to agree.


	2. Chapter 2

His fingers were slow, deliberate in their calculations on her scalp. She must have been sitting for hours. The light friction was driving her nearer to insanity with each stroke, stirring a tickling sensation in her belly.

"I don't understand why you don't make use of the measuring tape," Alice let out a huff of frustration, though she knew not why. This man was an expert, obviously his methods had meaning. Didn't they?

"Numbers are fickle things," he hummed, "I prefer to feel."

"How ever can you feel anything through those bandages?" Alice only asked out of curiosity, but instantly knew her comment could be construed as insulting. "I'm sorry." She swallowed.

"Does it take fingers to feel?" The Hatter tapped four from his left hand against his lips, contemplating as if it were a riddle.

"If you aren't measuring, then just what are you doing to my head?!" Alice jerked forward. Turning to face the man, she looked him up and down, "You're mad."

He laughed then, as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"What are you laughing at?" she blushed.

"Your angry Alice face," he wiped a happy tear from his eye. "It would seem that your madness is more apparent than mine."

"I take it back," she breathed, "you're an absolute loon."

"I'd prefer a raven," he said staunchly.

"Are you going to make me a hat or not?" She crossed her arms.

"Not." His bushy brows furrowed.

Her mouth opened in fear as she recalled her reason for being in this shoppe. Her sister absolutely wanted this man's designs for her wedding. She couldn't let her down. "What? Why?" she placed her imploring hands on The Hatter's chest, over his pink-tinted shirt.

His warm palms traveled over hers and she could feel that tickling sensation once more. "Not a hat, Alice," he shook his head warmly, "a fascinator. A fascinating fascinator!"

She laughed against her indignation. "Now I've gone mad," She looked back and forth between his seeking eyes. "Is it catching?"

"Oh, I should hope so," his mouth curled, "the color looks awfully good on you."

She'd only noticed her heart in her throat when the bell on the door rang once more. Alice swiftly retracted her arms to her side. What was it her father had said about madness?

"Alice, dear, we're back." Her mother spoke, with several items in tow. "How was your meeting with The Hatter?"

The man took a breath to speak when Alice grabbed the fabric at his sleeve, "Hatter and I are going to meet again tomorrow."

His gaze was still lost at the fingers on his shirt, "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, for tea."

"Oh, I love tea!" The Hatter clapped.

"That's excellent to hear, Alice," her mother nodded. "Now come along for supper."

As Alice's fingers unraveled, she couldn't shake the guilty feeling that had formed much like the wrinkles in his shirt.

 

* * *

 

The next day at tea time Alice appeared in front of a dark storefront. "Of course," she pinched the skin between her eyebrows. The day was Sunday. "Of course he wouldn't be open today!" she scoffed, feeling a loss at the lack of the man who had felt like a familiar dream.

"What are we looking for?" The Hatter chimed in behind her, reflected in the glass of the closed shoppe. He placed a hand over his strong eyebrows and peered inside, inadvertently pressing her up against the glass.

"Hatter!" her face flushed as he pressed up against her. She turned then, "Hatter, I was looking for you!"

"Oh! You've found me too soon," he looked distraught, "should I hide again?"

"No, Hatter," she laughed. "But, I am afraid I've come at the wrong time."

"It is tomorrow?"

"…Yes."

"Tea time?"

"Yes."

"Then, let's go!" The Hatter hooked his arm in hers and strolled determinedly down the street.

"Hatter- where are we going?" she sped to keep up.

"Why, isn't it obvious, Alice?" he chuckled, "for tea."

 

* * *

 

The two found themselves in front of an oddly shaped house in the woods. It was as if the math were all wrong, but the angles found a way to work themselves out.

"After you," Hatter held the door open.

Alice felt wary. She had never seen this store before, but curiosity pressed her feet to step inside. Once indoors, she noted a small kitchen table dressed with too many table settings. There was a reading nook with several books opened part way, and a cozy fireplace from which the kettle was already keening. Two mismatched couches were set up near the woven rug.

"Hatter," Alice stepped back, "is this your home?"

"Not my home, per say," Hatter retrieved the kettle from the fire, "but it is a house."

"Your house?"

"I should say so," The Hatter grinned. "One lump or four?"

"Hatter, I shouldn't be in your house," Alice shook her head.

"No?" his red brows rose in confusion.

"Hatter, this is indecent. It's not normal for an unwed woman and man to be alone in a home. Do you understand?"

"I see." The Hatter nodded as he placed the tray on the table next to the couches. "We should be wed then," he said sternly.

"No!" Alice responded in a voice too shrill for her liking. She coughed to set it right again. "You are one mad hatter aren't you?"

"Alice!" The Hatter slid forward from the table, "do you remember?" His expression was jovial.

"Remember?" Her brows wrinkled, "Remember what, that you're mad?"

The Hatter breathed out as his face slackened and he returned to the tray of tea, "We should drink it before it gets cold." He touched the cup. "Or perhaps… I should return home. Then you wouldn't be feeling indecent."

"Hatter," her voice filled with concern at his pained expression, "You're not making sense. Isn't this your home?"

"Nay, Alice," a sorrowful brogue overtook him, "This place is your home."

'Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast,' A voice inside of Alice echoed, sending a chill down her spine. "...Hatter, where is your home?"

His wet eyes sought hers desperately as his lip began to tremble. "It doesn't work that way!" He broke against his tartan chair. "If I take you there, you'll never see it. And you'll never remember. You have to find your own way." He glanced up at her, "I'd only meant to watch. Truly." He turned his face from hers in shame, "But then you touched me..."

"Hatter," her thumbs brushed the tears from his cheeks. Somehow she felt safe enough to do so. Somehow she knew he was someone familiar; somehow he was her friend.

"Say you'll remember," he lisped silently.

She cupped his cheek, "I can promise you I'll try."

He chewed on his lip. She knew he had wanted to say something, but decided against it.

"Until then, will you stay in my home, as you say, with me?"

He smiled and wiped a single tear. "Of course, Alice."

"Good," she nodded, taking the other seat by the fire, "now drink your tea."


	3. Chapter 3

That night, nineteen year old Alice found it hard to sleep. When day became twilight, the Hatter had walked her home. He did not wrap his arm around hers at the elbow as he had done before. Something, she knew then, had shifted. He was no longer easy or carefree in his movements. It was almost as if he were imitating, pretending to be like the other men on the street. She'd felt the need to reach out and press her palm into his elbow to make things right once more, but her better judgement dictated against it.

The man was simply mad. Too many chemicals, too many fumes inhaled, perhaps. Could that be why his skin was so pale; his cheekbones so strange in color? At first she thought it was makeup, but there were no such hues of rouge in existence. Further, when she examined his face, she saw it was flawlessly smooth. Alice never wore makeup due to the itchy, caking material. It felt so unnatural. For The Hatter, however odd it may be, this was his natural appearance. It reminded her very much of a peacock she'd seen on the Ascot estate. Curiouser and curiouser. As the two reached her front gate, she could feel him straining against his inner nature. Like a riptide, she felt the invisible pull. "Good night," he swallowed, "Alice." Even though his hands were behind his back, the way he spoke her name caressed her.

She closed her eyes and breathed in, steadying herself. "Good night, Hatter." She turned to walk up the front steps. She should- she would- never see that man again if she hoped to keep her sanity.

As practiced, Alice counted impossible things before going to sleep. "Six," she spoke aloud, "The Hatter is from another world." The words rolled like mercury off her tongue, leaving a metallic taste of déjà vu. She had to laugh to break the sensation, "That one is surely the most impossible of them all." But, was it really? That thought kept her awake all through the night.

 

* * *

 

"Alice?" A knock came at her door. Somewhere after the dawn she had succumbed to her sleep, her fuzzy dream now fading. "Alice!" The knock came harder.

"Mother?" She mumbled against her pillow.

"Alice Kingsleigh," Her mother entered in a tizzy, "you are late for your appointment with the hatter. We can't lose this man's business! And, if you don't mind me saying," her mother smiled smugly, "I don't think you would much like him losing interest in you."

"Mother!" Alice forgot her tiredness in that moment and sat up straight. "Absolutely not! I've decided not to see that man again."

"Alice, dear," her mother cooed as she sat on the bed, "he runs a rather prosperous business. Would it be so bad if you-?"

"It would indeed!" Alice huffed indignantly, though she did not know why she felt so adamant. Or so guilty for the images her mind produced. She said the only phrase she could think of, "He's absolutely mad. A mad hatter!"

"I see," her mother nodded. "But he's treated you so delicately for the firey girl that you are. And the way he looks at you, it seems to say a lot. It's almost as if he's known you for a very long time."

Alice swallowed and bit her lip. "We won't speak of this anymore."

"All right, dear," Her mother agreed. "Then I hope you won't mind that Hamish has asked you to your sister's rehearsal dinner. We've been loyal friends and business associates to the Ascots for a while now. It would do well to reinforce the connection."

"I…" Alice stared at her mother then, unsure of how to rebuke. She didn't know why it felt so wrong. The very thought of dinner with Hamish seemed to border on infidelity. Yet, she had no one to be faithful to. "I see."

"Well, my darling, you will let me know by this evening, won't you?" Her mother implored.

"Of course."

"Good girl," her mother pat her arm. "Now get dressed."

 

* * *

 

Alice did not know how she had managed to be dragged to the Hatter's Shoppe. She couldn't even recall the taste of breakfast. Yet, here she was, in the space of the man she had sworn never to see again; arms draped in several shades of blue fabric.

The Hatter was silent at his task, surveying each of the hues, chewing at pin in his mouth. "Ah, here it is!" He pointed, "I would know it anywhere. This is THE blue." He spoke almost to the fabric, withdrawing it from her shoulder and handling sheers at his table.

"You speak as if it's a friend."

"Well, we are aquatinted," the Hatter smiled and silently continued his work.

"Is it like we are friends?" Alice didn't know why she felt a sting of something at the tender work of his hands.

Hatter looked at her with surprise, then his expression became befuddled. "Alice, has something happened to your muchness?"

"My- my what?" her throat was dry.

"You look different today," he placed the pin from his mouth into the waiting fabric and left it on the table. "Yes, I should say so," he nodded, "you've misplaced your muchness."

"What ever are you talking about?" She yawned and gave a small stretch.

"It's escaping you as we speak!" He swiftly placed a hand over her lips.

"Mmf!" She mumbled suddenly feeling more awake, the sensation from her stomach reflected in her eyes.

"Oh! There is it," The Hatter withdrew his hand and smiled.

"…Muchness?" Alice placed two fingers to her lips as the Hatter returned to his work.

"Yes, Alice. You have the most muchness out of anybody there is."

"I see," she swallowed. "And this is good?"

"The best," His voice was quiet but sure.

From behind she could see the blush creep over his ears. That appeared to be catching as well.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hatter, do people get married where you're from?" Alice chewed her lip, as if speaking the words would somehow made the absurd realm a reality. No matter, he certainly wasn't from London. She couldn't see the expression on his face, but could feel his hands stall in their pinning at her head.

"No, Alice. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if someone should be in love with another member of, erm," she struggled to come up with a word, "your place, then what would happen?"

"Well, I should think they would tell the queen."

"You have a queen?"

"Two queens. Well, one queen and one bloody braggart." He paused to calm down and shake off his brogue, "The true queen would have a ceremony to bind them."

It sounded like all was not well in his kingdom. Should she call it a kingdom? "Are there knights?"

"Indeed," He nodded, "and days."

"Hatter!" she rolled her eyes, "you know what I mean."

His green eyes peered down over her head, locking with her own, "What were we talking about again?"

It reminded her of someone else for a moment, someone peering over her with a wide smile. She huffed in resignation. Never mind, it was better this way. "Well, before weddings in London, we go to rehearsal dinners. A night were everyone toasts to the bride and groom and practices what will happen at the wedding in the following days. One often attends with a date."

"I suppose it is better than a fig."

"No, not the fruit, a date!" she corrected, "As in a person of romantic interest."

"I see." He stepped away for a moment to observe her fascinator.

"Hamish has asked me."

The Hatter's face darkened a moment before turning to his work station. "…I see," his voice dropped.

"Yet," her face grew hot for a moment, "I've never liked him. I shan't think I'll waste one more moment in his presence."

The Hatter turned back to her, blinking, "But, if not him, then who will be your fig?"

"Date, Hatter," she corrected again. "And I was quite hoping," she played with her dress for a moment before looking up at him, "well, I was hoping it would be you."

"Me?" The Hatter questioned, looking left and right in the empty shop. He looked back at her with risen brows, a hand pressed to his chest.

All Alice could do was nod. Would he think her brash for asking a man out? Was it against the etiquette of his realm as well?

"Oh, Alice!" He rushed her, wrapping his arms at the backs of her thighs and spinning her around. "You've made me so happy!"

How could he look up at her so genuinely? How was he so strong? How could that alabaster skin not show one sign of the blood vessels lurking beneath when hers was surely pooling with heat? "Y-you can put me down now, Hatter."

"Yes," he nodded slowly in recognition of his actions, "of course." He placed her down with a hidden gentleness. "I'm sorry, I got excited." He spoke shyly, "No one's ever asked me on a …date before."

She smiled at his correct use of the word. "I see. If you behave well, perhaps I'll ask you on a fig," she teased. At his puzzled expression, all she could do was laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

It was another rainy day in London. Not a torrential downpour, but the tiniest trickle as if someone were watering a garden. The droplets formed on the front of The Hatter's Shoppe, minute streams pooling at the molding and finding their way to the river on the walk.

"There!" The Hatter gave one final tap at the garment on her head and stood back near the mirror to take a look. His jaw became slack.

"How," she gulped in fear, "How does it look?"

"Alone it's satisfactory, but on you it's simply ravishing." He clasped his hands in approval, a smile at his lips.

She turned towards the looking glass, noting the embarrassed flush of her face. She soon came to admire the powdery blue of her off-oval fascinator, a tiny mock veil to the side of it that resembled a spider web covered in a dew made of remarkably different shaped beads and crystals. This netting wrapped back up and in under the side. "It's brilliant!" she admired.

He clapped at her statement, "Oh, I'm so glad you approve."

"So, all the girls will have one like this?" She touched the fabric delicately.

"No, Alice," he shook his head. "Yours is the only one."

"But, what of the other fascinators? The bridesmaids?" Alice stuttered in a panic. "The rehearsal dinner is tomorrow!"

He gave a small laugh, "They each already have their own."

"They each-" she took a confused breath, "You mean they each met with you like I did?"

"Of course," he nodded absently.

"And… they each had their heads measured like mine?" Her heart sped up.

"In a similar manner, I suppose."

Her face fell for a moment before she looked down. She carefully removed the fascinator then, and set it on the work table. _Did you tell them about your realm as well?_ The thought rose in her head. Was this man some sort of charlatan? She felt a funny burning in her chest then and knew that she had to leave.

"I have to go." She turned on her heal towards the door. Silly Alice, Foolish Alice! Did you think you were something spectacular? Did you really think there was some riddle waiting to be solved?

"Alice?" The Hatter squeaked as small as a dormouse.

Her vision blurred as she swiftly turned the knob to exit.

A summer breeze brought the droplets to her face. She wiped at them along with her tears. Men were all the same, just like Margaret's fiancé. They couldn't be satisfied with a single girl. Even if she was remarkable. _Especially if she was remarkable._  One part of her whispered this to herself, while the other tore at her: You're being insensible! He was only doing his job. Why do you care so much? You said it yourself, he's mad. Alice- Is he making you mad too?

"Alice!" The Hatter was out of breath behind her.

She looked up then, realizing that she had made it all the way to the tree line without thinking. She was never doing much of that, now, was she?

"Why are you crying?" he approached gently. "Have you had too much?" he grasped her hands for signs of **Eat Me** or **Drink Me** potions.

"What are you talking about!" she swiftly removed herself from his touch. "I can never understand what you're talking about!" she hiccupped.

He looked hurt for a moment before standing straight. "Well, did it ever occur to you that is exactly how I feel?"

The weight of the water pulled at their hair, rain dotted their faces as the stood breathing from exertion and examining one another.

Alice took a beat then. "How can I understand you when I don't understand myself?"

"What's there to understand, Alice?" His brow furrowed.

"Why I-," she breathed, "why did I feel the need to run out just now? Are you swindling me? Why should it matter? I don't even know you!"

He gave a sad smile before his arms wrapped tentatively around her. She was lost in the heat of his skin through wet cotton. "You know me Alice. You know me better than anyone else. That's why I had to find you again."

"That doesn't make any sense!" She struggled against the lump in her throat.

"Yes it does, Alice, you've only forgotten. I'm in there somewhere."

"That's impossible."

"But, you're awfully good at impossibilities."

"What?" She pulled back, "What do you mean?"

"You said you would count them before you sleep."

"When?" She swallowed, "When did I tell you that?"

"Oh," he looked at the ground and thought, "when you were a smaller Alice."

"How long have I known you?" She tilted her head, eyes raking him in suspicion.

"Well," he tapped his chin, "when I was a smaller Hatter, I saw you as a larger Alice," he pointed at her in admiration, "with even more muchness than you have now."

"How could that be?" she breathed, "Time doesn't work that way."

"That must be it!" His fist hit his palm in recognition, "Have you met Time?"

"Time… Is a person?"

"Well, I should say so."

"I'm so confused," Alice woozily grasped her head.

"I suppose you don't recall. Silly me, why would you? You were a larger Alice after all."

"Hatter?"

"Hm?"

"I need to sit down."

"Oh! Right." He rushed forward to place himself under her arm, "But, Alice, the nearest dry place would be my house. And I know how awfully uncomfortable it makes you..."

"It's all right, Hatter. I don't mind." And truthfully, she didn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice sat on the strange, yet comfortable, tweed sofa near the fire. She was a bit chilly in her slip. Her body was covered in gooseflesh, so she held her tea closer. She and the Hatter had placed their outerwear near the flames while the storm continued to rage outside. What was once a drizzle had become a deluge. Thunder rumbled somewhere off over the distant meadows. As she sipped her orange pekoe, her eyes came to rest on the cling of the Hatter's cotton dress shirt. With his vest discarded, she could see the very outline of his taut stomach, the ridges of his sternum, his clavicle… If the rain had made it cling so, shouldn't that be discarded as well?

She swallowed. How obscene she felt to have such an odd reaction to anatomy. It was as if the tea couldn't quench her thirst nor fill the void in her belly. She placed the ornate cup back in its saucer and relinquished it to the table. It wasn't providing the nourishment she needed anyway. But, as she placed it down, she wondered whatever it was she was meant to do with her hands. The Hatter, on the other hand, was standing by the stone fireplace. He stared purposefully into the flames, leaving a steaming cup of Earl Grey untouched on the table. That was quite unlike him. Curiouser and curiouser.

"Hatter?" She called.

"Alice?" His face met hers in profile, his eyes still resting on the floor. They looked almost golden in the firelight.

"Is there something the matter? You've left your tea untouched." She tilted her head to try and catch his gaze, but he returned it to the fire. She frowned. "Why is it you won't look at me either?"

"Tis what 'a can see if I look at ye." He coughed to dismiss his brogue, "I should like to respect your modesty."

She looked down at herself for a moment, realizing her white cotton afforded the same view of anatomy that his did. And, she might add, her body was responding to the cold. At first she was embarrassed and covered herself with a garish pillow. Slowly, inner Alice-cogs turning along with the gears of the clock, she fought the feeling. If a body is a body, why should she be ashamed? Why should a slip cause a man to view her any different than if I were wearing a suit of armor? She sighed. Wasn't she the hypocrite for feeling any different about the Hatter? What was it that he felt? Alice was a curious girl.

"Does it," she spoke nearly in a whisper, "feel as if this tea wouldn't quench your thirst?"

The Hatter's neon eyes turned back to her in that instant, wide and uncertain. He blinked a few times before looking down once more. "Yes, Alice... I suppose it does." He took a moment, "How could you tell?"

"I feel it too." For some unknown reason, the statement caused her heart to swell into her throat.

She could see the bob of his throat as he turned in full body to face her. "You," his voice was meek as he searched her face, "You do?"

"I do." She was almost afraid to meet his honest eyes. "What does it all mean?"

He let out a quick and funny laugh in that moment, before turning back to the fire. "I haven't the slightest idea."

"Oh, you don't?" She stood and began to walk towards him, "Because it sounds as if you do."

He twitched at the warmth of her small hand on his shoulder. "Alice…" He spoke almost warningly, "I believe I know the meaning for myself. But, the meaning may very well be different for you."

"How could that be?" She attempted to catch his shifting gaze once more, to no avail. "We're both here experiencing the same circumstances, shouldn't our feelings be equivalent?"

"My Alice," His face nearly drained as it faced the fire, "you haven't the slightest idea."

"Hatter?" Patience was never Alice's virtue as she grasped his crown, holding it steady in her delicate hands, "I want you to look at me!"

She was truly unprepared for his searing gaze as it swallowed her whole. His breathing came faster as he tore his uncertain eyes back to her face. "I fear that is what I want as well…"

Something about his response had gotten her off track. It was something about his swollen lips moving for lack of air. Something in the way his eyes sought her understanding with desperation that made her capture his mouth in hers. A pained moan escaped him at the contact, one she nearly echoed. It sounded so pretty, she needed to hear it again.

The Hatter's hands scrambled for purchase, but he knew if he exerted the desire he truly felt, she would fly away. His Alice was a flighty bird. A most beautiful, exciting, exquisite bird. One he could never hope or dream to contain. At the same time that he was elated, he was absolutely, unequivocally afraid. His fears were answered as she pulled away.

"You like me, Hatter." Her bruised lips spoke assuredly.

He swooned at the notion that he was the one to cause them to look such a way. "Aye, lass. I do."

She smiled then, a bright smile of acuity. The way an Alice should smile. And he knew, with seeping dread, that it was must past the word 'like.'


	7. Chapter 7

Alice was quite used to the concept of people liking her. All of her life, people of various ages had told her she was an exceptional beauty. Though whenever she'd heard it, she'd thought, 'Why should it matter? How does the color of my hair, shape of my body, or symmetry of my face impact the world in a positive way?' To her, it was flattering but easily dismissible because it meant nothing. Well, nothing to her. She'd never thought to herself what it would mean if she'd liked a boy in return. How curious she was now to discover, what did it mean to like another person? What were the expectations when one did? How did it all end? Did those feelings evaporate into thin air or did they linger forever? The thought frightened her. And in her curious exploration, she had to confirm her suspicion. "You like me, Hatter," she spoke.

"Aye, lass." His eyes searched hers with something akin to pain, "I do."

He liked her! She smiled. But, if so, why would he look so put out? Oh, she must have been doing something wrong. She knew nothing of kisses or dates, except from what she'd seen. And now, what she'd done. Had she gone too far, or not enough? Suddenly she became acutely aware of what she was wearing, or, not wearing. She stepped back and attempted to bring her arms across her chest in coverage. "I… I see," she abashedly looked to her clothes by the fire. "I wonder if they're dry yet?" she questioned distractedly and stepped over.

 

* * *

 

The Hatter didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He had tasted her muchness, basked in it even, and now he had to let her go. It was like letting go of a very good treacle tart. Though he had told her he cared for her, he knew nothing of her feelings for him. And yet, even if he was only an experiment, a conquest, a curiosity… he knew he would let her use him. He would let her use him to her very best: until all of his muchness belonged to her. Since ever it was, he did not know when, he needed her. He needed her desperately and often. But, until he knew her feelings for certain, every move made in their relationship would be of her accord. Even, he swallowed, even if that meant never tasting her again.

 

* * *

 

"Oh! They are dry!" She picked up the heavy fabric and began slipping it on.

The Hatter took a step beside her, examining his coat on the rack by the fire. It was still slightly damp. _Alice_ , his heart sank, _are you in such a hurry to be off?_

In her struggle to replace the clothes swiftly that she had taken off with care, she stumbled into the Hatter; her arms caught in their sleeves.

He gave a kind laugh, and she could see the gap in his front teeth from over her garment. Such a quirky man she had never known. How was it she found him so charming? She had warned herself, his madness was catching. It made her heart beat, her knees buckle, and it made her a fool for certain. She flushed as the man helped her regain her balance, pulling her delicate hands through the fabric. "Careful, Alice," He smiled warmly. "There's a fire."

Careful? Careful indeed. She'd gone and thrown all caution to the wind this night, it seemed. And, there was a certain fire as well. A fire that surprised her with its intensity. A fire that made her do stupid things on impulse. If this fire wasn't reigned in, why it would burn the both of them up completely. She needed decorum. She needed logic. She needed to go home before she did anything else! "I must be going, Hatter." She nearly whispered as he helped her button the fabric at her neck. He was truly good with his hands.

"Of course," the Hatter nodded. "I shall be here for you, as always."

She bit her lip, unsure of how to end their evening together. Or if she wanted to. "I shall see you at Margaret's rehearsal dinner, shan't I?" she asked.

"You shall," he gave a small smile, "I'll wait for you at my shop."

"Would you," she played with the fabric on her dress, "care to pick me up at my house? It's something of a custom," she droned on, "or, rather, it's something that people do. What I mean to say is that I would not be opposed to-"

"Alice?"

"Hm?" she looked up from her hands.

"I would love to."

Love. The way he spoke the word echoed in the curious caverns of her mind. It brought images of a white castle surrounded by blooms of cherry, a broken down windmill with a vast array of teacups... If she wasn't mad, she would be soon. She was sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Alice kept recalling the feel of the Hatter's lips as she lay in her twin bed, wrapped in her quit. How had they been so soft and firm at the same time? She blushed at the enigma. Did hers feel like that to him? Did she feel just as good? She eyed the fabric, the walls, and the small rug at her feet as her lids began to droop. Everything around her was grey, so grey. There was a lack of color here. As she drifted to sleep, she imagined a need to spill paints of purples, pinks, oranges and greens. Yes, those were the right colors indeed.

"Alice?" A deep yet soothing voice floated from her right ear to her left. Her eyes opened with a series of blinks. Color! There was color everywhere. The daffodils were dancing in vibrant yellows, pink roses preened and the forget-me-nots eyed her fretfully. Her search of the landscape stopped as she saw the neon eyes before her. No, it was even more than that, there was an impossibly wide smile… A cat appeared behind the features. He questioned with concern, "Is it you? Are you **the** Alice?"

"Of course I'm Alice," she brushed away the striped cat's tail as it twitched at her nose. "Who else would I be?"

"Ah, so certain, I see. That sounds like the Alice to me." He retreated to a nearby tree. "Tell me, Alice, if you look to the left, what do you see?"

Alice turned slightly and the scenery rearranged. "A fire!" she cried out as a dragon-like creature swooped overhead. She turned back for answers from the cat in the tree, but it was gone. Her eyes widened in surprise as the tree itself was set aflame. A red-haired woman rode by on the terrible reptilian creature, giving a shrill laugh of victory. The hatred that filled her was sudden and strange in its intensity. Behind her, a mournful cry rang out. She could feel the heat of the flames lick at her as she turned to face a despondent Hatter, sunk to his knees, starring up at the sky. "Hatter!" she yelled amidst the chaos of those who fled around her. "Hatter!" she fell to her knees in front of him, "we have to go, it's too dangerous here!" He showed no recognition of her presence, no sign he'd heard her. "Hatter?" she grasped his face, watching as his eyes began to change and his sanity receded. She held his frozen frame close to hers, grasping at straws. There had to be a way to save him. There just had to. "Tarrant…" her choked voice whispered.

 

* * *

 

The Hatter awoke from his nightly terror as he gripped at the sheets around him. But something was different. Alice! Had Alice been there? Had she spoken his name? Why, he hadn't told her that since she was a little Alice. Or perhaps, since he was a little Tarrant and she was a larger Alice… Did that mean she remembered? His hands held the cotton tighter. Did that mean she knew why he had come to this world, to retrieve her? Oh no. Would she believe his actions, then, to be a means to an end? He recalled the events that transpired to bring him to this place.

 

* * *

 

The high council had decided that McTwisp was the most responsible. Tarrant had pouted at that. He was the one who had seen the most of Alice in his life after all. He knew the others hadn't voted for him to go to the other realm because of his dubious sanity. Well, with the way that rabbit obsessed over a clock one should doubt his stability! The white queen had noted her citizen's change in demeanor.

"Hatter," she glided over to stand behind his tall chair. "You say you have seen the adult Alice, is this correct?"

"I have, my queen." He looked up at her confusedly.

"She has aged from a little girl. Are you certain you would know our champion upon sight of her?" The queen raised a perfectly arched brow.

"Absolutely. I would know her anywhere," He nodded with a smile, "I am sure of it."

"He's bonkers!" A member of court yelled.

"He dreamed her up!" said another, causing a ruckus.

"Scones!" Thackery stood amidst the hullabaloo and threw said item.

That silenced the crowd, which collectively ducked. The queen caught the pastry. "I believe you, Hatter." She placed the scone on a plate in front of him, using two delicate fingers. "That is why I will give you, what they call in the other realm, one week. I will set up fitting accommodations for you on the other side."

"One weak? Is she ill?" Someone shouted.

"She is quite vivacious, I assure you," The queen smiled. "What do you say, Hatter?"

"Oh, yes!" The Hatter clapped, "I agree! I can't wait to tell Alice about all the fun times we've-"

"No." The queen's smile remained.

"No?" Tarrant deflated.

"You must not tell her of Underland. She must recall it on her own. Then, she must decide on her own whether our Underland is worth fighting for. Only at that moment can you both return to slay the Jabberwocky."

The Hatter was silent. "Our Alice wouldn't forget us," he shook his head as his brow furrowed. He looked back to the queen. "And she will most definitely be our champion. I know it… _I know it_."

"Excellent, Hatter. That is why I am sending you." She held her hand up to silence the crowd. Her soft expression grew as serious as he had ever seen her, her dark eyes searching, "We are _all_ counting on you."


	9. Chapter 9

The day dwindled slowly. When the Hatter could wait no more, his stride brought him to the Kingsleigh residence.

"Hatter?" Alice rocked on the porch swing, her lips wrapped around fine porcelain which she returned to the table aside her. "You're early!" she stood to greet him with a hug.

At first the redhead was startled by the contact, then elated. He returned it with fervor.  _Oh, his Alice didn't hate him after all!_  Was his dream only a dream? In Underland it was always something more... He had to know. "Alice," he pulled back, "do you happen to know my name?"

She smiled, "Why, I've always called you Hatter."

"Of course," he nodded, "but that is my occupation. By chance, do you know what else I'm called?"

Her eyes looked to the whitewashed planks beneath them as her brows furrowed in concentration. She looked up at him, vindicated, "It's Tarrant, isn't it?"

He took a shuddering breath in through his nose as her tones caressed his name. His heart beat faster in that moment.  _This meant more, so much more_. "Yes, Alice. And how did you come to know that?"

"Well," she played with his lapel, "you told me."

"When?" He cupped her cheek gently, forcing her to meet his intent green eyes.

Her eyes widened at his serious expression. "I- I don't know."

"You have to." He pleaded, "Please, remember."

"Hatter, you're scaring me," she retreated from his warmth.

"I," and in that moment he looked to be the one truly afraid. "I'm sorry, Alice. Forgive me."

The two stood in an awkward silence for a moment, until she reached out for his arm. "It's all right, really. Chin up." She smiled, "Would you like to get going to the rehearsal dinner?"

"Yes," he swallowed, "of course." And for the first few steps, his chin was pointed skyward. Though it did little to make him feel better.

* * *

"There's my Aunt Imogene. The one with the fan," Alice leaned in towards the Hatter, "she's still waiting for her prince."

"Her prince?" The Hatter looked surprised, "Is she royalty? Oh, Alice, are you a princess?" He was lost in excitement.

"Of course not, Hatter." She laughed, "At least, I shouldn't think so. I'm a dreadfully ordinary girl."

"No," he held her hand as a funny look of knowing crossed his face, "not in the least."

She blushed and turned as she nearly ran into one bloated and bucktoothed male. "Hamish," she deflated.

"Alice," his smile curled as he bowed and pried her hand into a kiss. "I would have thought we'd be attending together." He stood, "Your mother tells me you opted for the coachman instead."

"The Hatter, actually," She corrected. "Hamish, this is Tarrant. Tarrant, Hamish." She looked at her other suitor pointedly, "Though I doubt you will be seeing much of each other."

Hamish provided a fake smile. "And how long would you two say you've known each other?"

"Oh," she thought, "under a week or so."

"A week!" The Hatter's voice strained. "Alice, has it been a week already?"

Her brows creased at his sudden panic. "If you'll excuse us, Hamish," She spoke as she steered her date away from the crowd. "Hatter, what is it? What's wrong?" She sat him on the bench in the garden, her hand on his back easing his hyperventilation.

"How long is one week, Alice?" He looked up at her worriedly.

"One week is seven days."

"And a day is sun up to sun down?"

She nodded, "Mostly."

"Oh dear," he rested his head in his hands, "oh my."

"What is it?" She came to seat herself beside him.

"I only have one more day,  _we_ only have one more day!" He looked as if he would cry, "It's impossible."

"Let's count the impossibilities, Hatter. Then, perhaps we can make them possible."

He mulled it over, then looked to her. "Is it possible you remember your dream from last night? Is it possible… that I was there?"

Alice leaned back for one moment, analyzing the man before her. "Yes," she whispered.

"Describe it for me, Alice, who else was there? What occurred?"

"Well," she swallowed, "you may find it rather odd. It began with a smiling cat who could disappear."

"Chessur," he smiled to himself.

"Then, a tree was on fire, and people were running. There was this lady riding a dragon. She had an awfully large head. And then-"

"Yes?"

"You were on the ground," she breathed out, "you were so upset; it was tangible."

"Is it impossible, Alice," he stalled, "that such a thing actually occurred?"

"How could it be?" she shook her head, "There was a dragon."

The Hatter held her hand, placing it gently over his heart. "Alice, am _I_  impossible?" His eyes beseeched her.

"No!" she flushed, "Of course not. You're real. I can feel your heart beating beneath your skin."

"Sure as my heart is beating," his locked eyes with hers, "that place is real. That place was my home. That  **bloody big head** took everything from me, Alice,  _everything_. Now there is only you. And if you don't come to remember, I'll certainly lose you too." His expression was wavering as he searched her, "I  _need_  you, Alice. We all do."

"I don't understand," Alice's face scrunched, " _we_?"

"You've seen them Alice. You know their faces if not their names. They  _all_ need you. You know that place in your dreams," He leaned forward, "all you have to do is speak its name."

"Dreams?"

"If you dreamt of it last night, you must have dreamt of it before. Long, long ago when you'd be up to my knee."

She stared out at the fireflies in the garden. They were dancing in circles, much like, "a broken down windmill…"

"That's right!"

Alice held her head, "Several mismatched teacups and a little dormouse…"

"Oh, she shan't like to hear that."

"And that awfully pompous caterpillar, always asking me who I was."

"You know who you are. You know the place we call home. Alice, I need you to say it."

Her eyes widened in recollection, "Wonderland."

* * *

The Hatter laughed, "I always liked your version of the name; provides it a bit of your muchness."

"Is that not the name?" Alice looked worried.

"No, Alice, it's pronounced  _Under_ land, as in the realm that lies just beneath your own."

"Underland," she repeated staunchly. "You mean Underland is real?!"

"Look at me, Alice, you've confirmed I'm real."

" _You!_ Oh, Hatter," her hands roamed his face, "you haven't aged a day."

"Time works differently there," he smiled softly, "perhaps he's on a bit of a holiday."

She removed her hands embarrassedly, "And we, and I-" she stuttered with a blush.  _I kissed a childhood friend. One I thought I'd dreamt up! Do I have a thing for older men? I can't believe that I was-_

"And we…?" the Hatter looked confused.

"Nothing," she swallowed, "nothing at all. Now," she started again, "why does Underland need my help?"

"That dragon you saw was no dragon. It was, in fact, a Jabberwocky." He paused for a moment. "The Red Queen seeks to take all of Underland from her sister, the White Queen."

"The cherry blossoms I saw…" Alice murmured in recognition.

"Yes, she has a beautiful forest of them outside her castle. But that, along with all free life in Underland, will be wiped out. That is, unless you slay the Jabberwocky."

" _Me?_ " she pressed a hand to her breast.

"You." He nodded grimly.

"I can't Hatter," she shook her head, "I just can't. Look at me! I'm wearing a frilly dress and heels. I've never had a fencing lesson, and I barely get any exercise. How am I supposed to slay some horrible beast? Are you sure you have the right girl?" Several voices floated through her head, whispering  _'Are you **the** Alice?' _questioning,  _'Who are **you**?'_

His hands encompassed hers. "You are. As far as I'm concerned, there isn't another Alice in the entire world. You are the Alice. The only one."

"Tarrant…" her eyes searched his brilliant green. "But, my sister-"

"I understand," Tarrant's hands retreated. "You have family here. That is important. Even in Underland, I… I have no such company."

"Oh, Tarrant. I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him, speaking into his shoulder, "…It was the Red Queen, wasn't it?"

"Yes," he gave a choked whisper.

She was silent for a moment. "We wouldn't be able to come back, would we?"

"No, I'm not certain that we would."

"We have one more day," she held him closer, "one more, don't we?"

A sorrowful distance filled his eyes, "One more day, Alice." His hand smoothed over her tresses, "Then, only you can decide what is worth fighting for."


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day of Margaret’s wedding. As she was preparing to say her vows, Alice was wondering whether or not she should vow herself to Underland. Why should she offer her life for something she knew so little about? It was like an arranged marriage, having been chosen without any consent of her own. It wasn’t like the people of Underland were exactly sane persons either, from what she’d gathered. Why would anyone want to be married to someone who was mad? In her mind’s eye came the image of Tarrant. _Why indeed_. If she were to spend her life there he might be her only companion. A few days ago she would find the thought enjoyable, but now she knew of their history together. What did he think of her throwing herself at him? He must have been put in quite the awkward situation. Had he truly liked her more than a friend? She sighed. _Oh,_ he had told her she was full of muchness but she could feel none of it at all.

“What is it, little sister?” Margaret took a seat beside her on the chaise, “Why, you look as blue as your dress. They say the color of a gown will influence your future: blue means your love will be true!”

Alice blushed feverishly, “Who said anything about love?”

Margaret covered her laugh with a gloved hand, “I believe that your face just now said it all.” She looked every bit as perfect as Alice had known her, with a fitted bodice and full skirt of tulle, silk, and lace. “You know, your dress and fascinator were supposed to be white like all the other bridesmaids, but the Hatter insisted that blue was your only color. Such an odd fellow,” she paused a moment, “but he was right.” Margaret leaned forward, “Alice, you’re hiding something from me, aren’t you?”

“Not at all!” Alice gave a bad imitation of a smile.

Margaret hummed knowingly. “You and mother do not approve of my chosen husband.”

“What?” Alice gasped in mock surprise, only to be corrected by the stare of her sister, “Oh, a _ll right_ , he’s not whom I would have chosen for you. He _is_ a terribly flawed individual; if you don’t mind me saying so.”

“And yet, he is perfect in my eyes. You see Alice, there are people in this life we can’t help but love. We cannot chose them any more than we can change it. One can only understand that is the way of things, and support their loved one’s endeavors… Even if their choices take them on a difficult journey.”

“I- I see,” Alice murmured.

“Do you support me, Alice?”

“Of course!” Alice grasped her sister’s hand.

Margaret smiled, “And I you, dear sister.”

* * *

 

Alice fought back the gagging sensation in her throat as she watched her sister kiss her newly-appointed husband. She glanced away in an effort to acknowledge this was the man Margaret had chosen. As she looked back at the crowd of people, she noticed that the Hatter was eyeing her curiously. It caused something uncomfortable to stir within her. _Confound it!_ There was nowhere to look. She bit her lip and simply glanced down at her flowers. Roses. She didn’t care much for roses. It didn’t seem that flowers cared much for her either. She sighed once more. Would she have to live in a world where inanimate objects berated her daily? …Would they come to acknowledge her sacrifice if she saved Underland? She glimpsed back at the Hatter, _could it somehow be nice?_

* * *

 

“A splendiferous ceremony,” Hatter smiled weakly at the reception.

“Quite.” Alice added as she stirred sugar into her tea.

There was a heavy silence between them, both knowing the sun would go down and the Hatter would be gone with it. Whether or not Alice would go with him remained her decision. A decision, the Hatter acknowledged, it appeared she’d already made. He stood from the table, patting his tall hat onto his wild hair.

“Are you getting some petit fours?”

“No, I’m quite all right, thank you.”

She placed her tea on the table, “Then, would you like to dance?”

“ _Dance?_ Alice,” his brows furrowed, “dear Alice… I must be going.”

“So soon?” 

“I had one week, Alice. The sun will be down soon.”

“But, we haven’t thought of a plan yet!”

“A plan?!” The Hatter swiftly took his seat again, speaking in a hushed brogue, “The only plan I’ve ever had in my _miserable_ life was you. Without you by my side, I’m not sure what will happen to Underland. I’m not sure what will happen… to me.”

Alice watched his pale throat bob. “To _you_?”

“I love you, Alice Kingsleigh,” The Hatter whispered before standing once more. “At least I was able to tell you so. Fairfarren.”

“Wait!” Alice stood. “You… love me?”

He gave a faint smile, “With all that I am.”

“ ** _Love_ ,** love?”

“As many ‘loves’ as you would like.”

Alice moved forward, “And you’d never grow tired of me if I were… or possibly will be… the only person in Underland?”

“Never.”

“Even if I were angry and prattled on about something silly or-”

“Alice.”

“If I couldn’t memorize the words and phrases or properly cook strange-”

“Alice,” Hatter smiled as he held her hand, “never is an awfully long time.”

She looked at him in silence for a long moment, examining for truth, before grasping his lapels and bringing him into a warm but chaste kiss. “Then, don’t you **dare** leave me behind.”


	11. Chapter 11

Tarrant and Alice ran into the Hatter’s house in the woods just as the sun was lowering in the sky. The clocks, which seemed to be winding counterclockwise, had just begun to chime. The mortar holding up the walls was beginning to shake and crumble. Though Alice knew there was no earthquake to be felt outside.

“How do we get there?” The adrenaline in her blood began to spike.

“This way,” the Hatter removed a velvet curtain from a rather large and ornate, antique glass mirror.

“A metaphor?” Alice asked as she confusedly eyed her reflection. Was the key to finding Underland within herself?

“I haven’t the slightest idea what a ‘meta’ is for, Alice. Perhaps the White Queen will know.” He brought his broad hand up to the glass. Her eyes widened as his fingers sunk in as if it were a pool of water. He smiled at her wonder, “After you.” It was as if he were holding an invisible door.

She blinked as she looked him over, turning her gaze to the ripples within the glass. _Curiouser and curiouser,_ she thought as she poked her head through without resistance. On the other side was cherry tree filled courtyard, stark white blossoms standing out against the dark wood. She tried to take her head back out to comment to the Hatter, but found she could only travel one way. Her heart beat rapidly at the realization and panic gripped her for a moment as she thought of being trapped in a mirror for all eternity. Then, she felt the Hatter’s warm grasp catch her fingers on the other side. _Everything would be all right._ She returned his grip with a squeeze as she stepped completely through the mirror, Tarrant right at her heels.

They stood in the orchard examining the flora as the White Queen and her troops approached. It was only when the queen’s dark lips gave a knowing smile that Alice realized she was still holding the Hatter’s hand. She dropped it swiftly with a blush. “Your majesty,” she curtsied. Tarrant followed suit with a bow.

“Arise, fair champion,” the queen spoke sweetly. “Do you know what you are to do?”

Alice stood. “I am to defeat the Jabberwocky,” she winced, “though, to be perfectly honest, I have no idea how.”

“Are you sure that’s _the_ Alice?” Mallymkun scurried forward. “Wouldn’t she know how?”

Before Alice could answer for herself, she felt the Hatter’s strong hand on her shoulder. “There could never be another Alice.”

For some reason her blush returned with fervor.

The queen’s lips quirked once more. She had chosen well to send Tarrant. “You are to slay the Jabberwocky using the Vorpal Sword. Unfortunately, my dear sister holds this sword at her castle. You and you alone must retrieve it. I warn you, it will be dangerous, but it is the only way.”

Alice felt a flip in her stomach. Not only was she to slay a beast using something that may as well have been a butter knife, she was to steal said item from a castle.

“I volunteer to assist Alice in her endeavors.” The Hatter kept his hand firmly on her shoulder. She looked up to him in wonder.

“How is it you can you find the strength to be so brave?” Alice’s eyes crinkled, “Tarrant, this woman wiped out your clan, you don’t have to…”

“Alice,” he smiled sadly, “my confidence is not in myself, but in _you_.” He gestured towards the crowd, “All of us- we believe in you.”

Alice looked into the hopeful eyes of the crowd and felt, for the first time, a muchness about her.

* * *

 

It wasn’t too long until Alice regretted allowing the Hatter to assist her in her endeavors. An oily man by the name of Stayne was approaching their position in the hedges of the Red Queen’s garden.

“They’re heading this way!” Alice whispered, “There’s no way we won’t be spotted, what do we do?”

The Hatter’s brows crinkled for a moment, deep in thought before he turned to her. “Alice,” he pled, “ _please_ don’t hate me.”

She was about to say that she could never- as his soft lips descended on hers. She opened her mouth in surprise, to which he inserted his tongue. She nearly moaned at the welcome contact. How was it he tasted so saccharine… When Alice opened her eyes after the broken kiss she found she was approaching his chest height and getting ever smaller. “Hatter!” she spoke in alarm, “You tricked me!” her little voice barely reaching his ears.

His brows furrowed in genuine distress. Not because he had been spotted by the enemy, but because he had done something so terribly deceitful he wondered if he would ever feel those Alice lips again.

“Take him to the queen!” Alice heard Stayne’s booming command as she watched in trepidation from behind a rose. She cursed herself for her inability to stop the giant brutes as she watched them wrap their cold metal arms forcefully around his frame. He cried out as his hand was wrenched behind his back. In that moment, a fierce and permeating possessiveness came over her. Those cards would rue the day they laid a hand on his curly-haired head!

As a croquet ball came rolling towards her, so did the white rabbit.  

“McTwisp,” her yell came out as a whisper.

“Alice!” The rabbit’s nose twitched, “Hatter’s been captured! Wait a minute… Have you always been this small?”

“No, McTwisp, I need your help,” she implored, “do you have anything that could make me large again?”

The rabbit reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumb. She ate it determinedly.

“Not the whole thing!” he panicked.

Alice grew, and grew, and grew. She stared down at her nakedness in revelation. For a moment she was glad that Tarrant was inside the castle. _Think Alice, think- how do I make this work?_

“What is that doing in my garden?” The queen chirped.

McTwisp struggled, “This is, um…”

“Um?” Snipped the Red Queen.

“From Umbridge,” Alice spouted quickly.

“Well, _Um_ , why are you naked in my garden?”

“I’ve outgrown my clothes. They all laugh at me in Umbridge. You see, I’m awfully large where I come from and no one can seem to make me a decent pair. I came here because I thought you could understand what it’s like, to be different.”

“Well,” the queen spoke, “anyone with a head that large is always welcome in my court. Come along, Um.” Alice joined the queen’s posse, doing her best to hide herself with her hands as she made her way into the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and reviews! Keeps me going :)

Alice tried to be brave marching behind the cards in nothing but her bare skin. She did a rather good job of it; that was, until she noticed where the queen was taking her.

"Um from Umbridge, I can't very well have you mucking up my kingdom with your distracting choice in attire."

"It wasn't much of a choice," Alice murmured.

"But! You're in luck. We've just acquired a new Hatter. He's making me the most _beautiful_  bonnet that will fit me  _absolutely_  perfectly! Well, either that or- my moat acquires a new head. No matter.  _Anyway_ , see if you can ask him for some scraps to cover- whatever it is you have going on here. I'll be waiting for you in the throne room." She pulled open the door with a screech, " **Hatter!** Clothe this girl!" She gave Alice a push and turned on her heel. "Don't keep me waiting," the Red Queen gave a vicious smile before slamming the door.

The Hatter's eyes grew amber as he blinked several times. "Alice," he gasped.

She felt the blush spread from her face to the toes of her embarrassingly large body. Her hands, it seemed, were certainly not enough coverage. "Hatter," she breathed.

"Your skin- I've never seen anything so beautiful," fell from his lips, before an ounce of sanity returned and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"…Thank you," she flushed, "but I'd rather it be clothed."

"Yes, of course," he closed his eyes, trying to approach her with his coat when the chains binding him to his workbench jerked him backwards.

"Oh, Hatter!" she cried as she ran towards him, abandoning modesty for concern. "What have they done to you?" She knelt so her face was level with his, "I saw them twist your arm, are you all right?"

"Considering the circumstances," he coughed as he tried not to glance downward, "I'm rather confused about  **how**  I should feel. But, never mind me, what have they done to  _you_? Your muchness seems to have, erm…increased," he swallowed against his dry throat.

Alice covered herself once more in shame, "You ought to know," she sulked, "you're the one to blame for all this."

"I'm so sorry, Alice," his hand hovered in air, afraid to touch the vast amount of silk that was her shoulder. "I did it to keep you safe," he closed his eyes in remorse. "Though it seems to be all for naught." His green eyes opened once more, "Could you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." Her hand nearly encompassed his entire back and the Hatter felt a tremor shudder through him. Never had he felt so surrounded in warmth. Her left arm remained on her breast, while her thigh was bent in such a way he could not see below. Though he dared not look.

He cautiously placed his hand on her thumb, "Are you to be a prisoner as well?"

"No, Hatter," ask she shook her curls in descent as waves of citrus and jasmine tickled his nose,  _her Alice scent_. "I've managed to convince the court that I'd like to be a member."

"Oh! I see. I haven't much experience in dresses, but I could make you the most royal-"

"Hatter," she laughed, "I don't think I'll have the time to wait. It's getting rather cold, after all."

And indeed he could see goosebumps rising on her flesh, so many mounds he desired to run his fingers over. "Yes," he coughed, "well, let's see what we have…" He brought a swatch of wool against her wrist and she flinched.

"Too scratchy."

He pulled it away, pressing some felt higher up on her arm.

"Too stiff. I know hat fabrics are made to retain shape, but do you have any velvet?"

"Hmm," he glanced around the room. "Aha!" His sights settled on the window.

"The curtains!" Alice agreed. They were a deep crimson that would suit her frame nicely. "But, they're so high up," she frowned.

He returned his glance to her, his eyes suddenly turning to the ground in shame.

"Oh," she realized, "I could reach it if I extend my arms, couldn't I?"

"It is likely," Tarrant's gaze remained on the floor as he shook his head, "but it wouldn't be worth your modesty, Alice."

A wave of muchness overcame her. "Dash it all!" she said as she pressed herself off the ground and strode towards the vast window.

The view that the Hatter received made him glad for the chains which held him back, and kept him steady to the ground. Her pert and perfect behind was bare before him, moving in tandem with her every step. Her narrow waist lead up to her budding chest. From underneath he could see the crescent shape of her breast. He didn't know he was holding his breath until she had torn the curtains down and covered her flesh. He felt woozy as he gripped the wooden workbench and swiftly took a seat.

"There!" Both were breathing heavily for different reasons. "Tarrant, do you think you could help me fasten this in the back?"

"Of course," he nodded, preferring to remain seated- for one rather large reason in particular. "Take a seat in front of me and I'll sew you up."

"Thank you," she smiled as she spread the velvet under herself and sat on the floor. She felt his small hands lift the hair from her neck and a shiver traveled up her spine. It reminded her of that day, exactly one week ago, when he had first examined her for a fitting. How was it possible to feel such a way within a week?  _No,_ she smiled to herself, if she was being honest, she'd felt it the moment she'd run her fingers through his wild orange hair. The way he'd stared at her with a hunger she'd never known. She closed her eyes as she listened to him work, hearing the thread spooling from somewhere within his sleeve, listening to his teeth cut the cord, his steady breath as he passed it through the eye of a needle. A hum of appreciation. His cold fingers trailed from the front of her to the back, appropriately adjusting the garment in a business-like fashion. But when they reached below her clavicle, she took in a sharp breath and shivered once more.

"Are you all right Alice?" He removed his hands in fear.

"Quite," she blushed. "You're doing great. Don't stop, please."

He heard something in her voice that made him shiver as well,  _Oh Alice, tell me to continue forever and I'll do so_.


	13. Chapter 13

The Hatter let Alice’s hair fall freely on her back once more. Such milky, smooth skin. She was beautiful large. She was beautiful small. But his Alice, the right size Alice, was most beautiful of all. In this form he could hardly wrap his arms around her. Though doing so wasn’t very likely with the chains at his wrists. “Why is it you’re always too small or too tall?” he spoke wistfully.

“Tarrant,” she turned to face him in profile, “does that mean there’s a size you prefer?”

“ _Alice_ size.” He blinked for a moment. “Silly me, you are Alice sized,” he laughed. “That is to say, my favorite Alice size fits just beneath my chin. Her hands just within my hands, her waist just at my-”

“Um! Um!” A voice muffled by the door could be heard in the hall.

“That gentleman must be awfully confused,” Tarrant shook his head.

“Hatter,” she startled, “I think he’s calling for me. The queen wants me in her throne room.”

“Oh, I see.” The Hatter felt bereft as she stood once more, her elegant curtain dress trailing the floor.

“I’ll find a way to rescue you.” She bent at her midsection to kiss his head, “I promise.”

A funny smile crept up his face as his heart sang. She’d kissed him once more! _Oh, Alice, could this mean? Could you?_ No, he told himself, _don’t get too excited_ it was more likely a custom he’d seen in her world. Like a peck on the cheek, a kiss amongst friends. _Were all their kisses among friends?_ It was so hard to understand her society. He was only certain that he loved her. He loved her muchly. He had told her so, but she’d said nothing of the sort in return.  

The man calling her name suddenly came through the door. **Stayne.** The way he looked over Alice’s new dress sent the Hatter’s blood boiling. The dress was strapless, of course. The lack of material had left much of one thigh to be observed. Being that he wasn’t a tailor, Stayne had no right to let his vision linger in those places. Hatter could feel his sanity slipping as the soldier placed a hand on her arm with a wicked smirk. “Ye keep yer hands ouff her!”

“Why?” Stayne took a step forward, emboldened by the Hatter’s captivity. “What would you do? Sew me to death?”

“Aye,” the Hatter’s lips curled, “I could start wuth yer eyelid.”

As Stayne began to draw his sword, Alice stepped between the men. “That’s enough. The queen wouldn’t want you taking her bonnet maker away, now, would she?”

Stayne and Tarrant exchanged a heated glare. The knave shrugged and returned the sword to its scabbard. “I suppose not. Although it’s unlikely the queen will be pleased with whatever he produces.”

“Like I would want to _please_ that **bloody big head**!”

“Careful now,” Stayne tutted, “or you’ll hurt Um’s feelings. Her head is quite large as well.”

The Hatter’s wide eyes blinked up at her. “A- Um, you know I would never mean to-”

Alice smiled. “It’s all right, Hatter. I know.” She looked to Stayne with a serious expression, “Should we be going now?”

“This way,” Stayne guided Alice with his hand on her back, much to the Hatter’s dismay.

Alice’s shrug of his hand left the knave confused enough to leave the door open. The two walked down the hall a bit when the Hatter heard Alice’s retort. “I can guide myself very well, thank you.” The halls were particularly echo-y. If the Hatter could hear them, perhaps there were other ears as well.

“A- Um!” Hatter tried to warn her, but that peculiar name made it seem like he was only stumbling for words. He heard two small things slap against the stone walls. It sounded like hands, _Stayne’s_ hands. He could hear the man inhale as if he were smelling her.

“You know,” Stayne’s voice came slow, raspy, “I like largeness. People like the Hatter could never understand such attraction.”

“No,” Alice’s voice was cold, “he couldn’t. Such attraction would be based purely on physical attributes.”

The Hatter’s heart beat faster.

“And what’s wrong with that?” Tarrant could hear a rustle of fabric, like velvet being lifted. He pulled sharply at the chains sequestering him. After the clinking subsided and an ounce of his sanity returned, he heard the Red Queen.

“What’s this?” she squawked. “I came to see what’s taking so long. Um, what are you doing with my knave?”

“She seduced me your highness!” The scrape on the floor came from Stayne’s swift stepping away.

“Absolutely not!” Alice was affronted. “He pressed me against the wall and started spouting nonsense!”

“She’s mad!” Stayne emphasized, “She’s the one speaking nonsense because she’s in cahoots with the Hatter!”

“ _Mad?_ Really? Everything the Hatter has said has made perfect sense to me!”

“Exactly! Seize her!”

“Guards!” The queen shouted, “Seize her! Seize the intruder! Off with her head!” she screamed, “Off with her head!”

“Let go of me!” Alice struggled against the guards.

“Your majesty!” The Hatter hollered desperately, “Your majesty!”

The queen strolled by the open door with an apprehended Alice in tow. “What is it now?” She gave an exaggerated frown.

“Why don’t you let me measure the circumference of her neck? The size should require a blade larger than usual.”

“Hatter!” Alice paled.

The queen gave a smile at her reaction. “You know, you might be right. Go on then, be quick about it. Guards, watch them.” The deck-like soldiers released her.

“Hatter?” Her eyes grew worried as she approached.

“Turn around,” he instructed, “have a seat on the floor so I can measure properly.”

Alice fought the ice in her stomach to trust him. He loved her. She knew it. She could feel it. She just had to believe it. _Several impossible things_ … She took her seat.

“Now, where is my measuring tape? Ah! My bag.” The Hatter reached inside the bag which was hidden by Alice’s frame. In doing so, he whispered near her ear, “Mallymkun gave me this: A gift for the Bandersnatch.” Alice felt small ropes with something slimy slipped into the back of her dress. She fought back a shiver. The Hatter pinned it expertly out of sight before withdrawing his measuring tape. His hands wrapped it around her throat with gentle swiftness. “Eighty-eight!” He cried, before withdrawing.

“Excellent!” The queen clapped. Then, she looked out the window. “Oh, but the sun’s going down and we haven’t forged the correct blade,” she pouted.

“Might I suggest we hold her in the cells?” Stayne suggested, simperingly.

“Why? So she can seduce you again?” The queen scoffed in disgust, “Not in my castle.”

“There is a pen outside,” The Hatter pointed, “I believe it’s next to the Bandersnatch. _Catch. Hatch. Match…_ ”

“Hatter!” Alice interrupted him.

“ _Thatch_.” He finished.

“She would spend all night in terror,” the queen drawled in thought. “All night in terror- Yes! Double the terror! A Bandersnatch and a beheading!” The Red Queen beamed. “Guards, place her in the pen.”

Alice gave the Hatter one last pleading look as they dragged her away. He raised one chained hand in farewell, imploring her to have faith. If she did not, he would have it for her. His Alice would succeed.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Alice twisted against the rectangular guards as they held her fast. What was that slimy thing at her back? It was cold, round, and slippery; _a grape_? Did the Bandersnatch like grapes? Oh, she hoped so. She hoped that it was a fit of genius and not insanity that drove the Hatter to place her in such a situation. She was soon relinquished to a dirt floor. The structure was something similar to a chicken coop aside a small building that resembled a garden shed. Back at home she would have considered her current circumstances absurdly friendly compared to a night in the castle's dungeons. Yet, here in Underland, the most mundane was often the most dangerous. To her fear, the guards were retreating in shared sentiment.

Alice swallowed as she stared through the window of the shed, trying to gain her bearings. There was not much to be seen in the dark, aside from an array of bottles on the counter and various boxes beside them. Then, glinting in the new moonlight was the object she had sought all along. "The Vorpal Sword…" she whispered as she stared at the sleek object mounted like a trophy on the wall. She glanced over her shoulder once more to observe the guards no longer in sight. Her heart beating in her ears, she looked back at the window. She placed her hands on the bottom and pressed upwards. She noted no resistance. "This is too easy," her stomach flipped as she retracted her hands. "The catch… The catch must be the Bandersnatch." She looked inside the dark room, hoping the moon would allow her to see if the creature lurked there as well. She could see the floor, but not the corners. She took a moment to compose herself. Then, she reached around her back to remove the object pinned in netting. She stared in startled disbelief. "An eye!" she examined the pupil and shivered. Did the Bandersnatch  **eat** _eyes_? Where did the dormouse obtain such a thing? Would the Bandersnatch come after hers as well? Alice closed her lids instinctively and took a deep breath. "Hatter sent me here to fulfill a purpose," she shakily tried to convince herself. _He brought me here, to Underland. To save his people. He believes in me._  Margaret's wedding now seemed so long ago. Alice's blue bridesmaid dress abandoned in the courtyard, her frame now draped in velvet as she contemplated slipping through the window. She opened her eyes once more in realization as tears of frustration threatened to fall. "I'm too big to fit through the window!" Her previous size would have been just perfect for the task. She sniffed as she stared desperately through the glass. "There has to be a way!" She huffed as she desperately searched the bottles in the moonlight. "Gargle Me," she read aloud, "Spit Me… Drink Me," She squinted to read. That was it! Exactly what she needed, she hoped. She recalled the Hatter saying something about Eating or Drinking too much… For all she knew, it would turn her purple. She stared blankly at the vial within reach of the window. Even if her body wouldn't fit, her arm could. She steadied herself as she reached inside, stilling her breath as her fingers searched the bottles. Her digits had just wrapped around the tagged bottle as she felt dangerous claws sink into her forearm.

* * *

 

Tarrant could hear her scream echo in the courtroom. He wanted to drop his shoddily constructed bonnet from the queen's ugly head. He wanted to drop it to the floor, just as the fake nose had dropped from one of the members of her phony court. He wanted to scream, and so he laughed. He laughed and laughed until his laughter resembled the pitch of her screaming. The same pitch of the screams of his family as they disappeared from his life forever.

But his Alice had muchness. His Alice would be all right. She had to be. She just  _had_ to.

The Red Queen observed herself in the mirror, watching the Hatter quaking with tears from laughter. "Well, I knew you were mad, but this is quite beyond lunacy."

"Alice," he wheezed as he wrapped his arms around his aching sides, "Alice!" he gasped and a new onslaught came over him.

"Alice?!" The queen turned with narrow eyes. "Where? In my castle?"

"I believe you know her as Um," A man with a double chin spoke up, "your majesty." His jaw detached at his vocalization which caused the Hatter to point and laugh louder.

"OFF!" The Queen stood and stomped in fury, "WITH HIS HEAD!"

* * *

 

Alice withdrew her bleeding arm to see the correct flask in her pale and quaking fingers, the tag stained with her crimson. "Drink Me," she read as she contemplated how much. She would start slow. She gave it barely a sip before returning to her usual size. She sighed in relief. That was, until the adrenaline wore off and she realized just how much her arm throbbed and stung. "Okay, Alice," she breathed again as she tried to convince herself, "Now you can fit, but there is a Bandersnatch in there." Her brows furrowed as she tightened the curtain's tassels to make her trailing dress fit. She looked to her other palm which held the eye. "I'm putting my faith in you." She pressed her wounded arm forward into the darkness, prominently holding the eye. "Nice Bandersnatch," she sang as she shimmied through the window, "I have a reward for you, if you're good." She waded half way through the window to no response. At least it wasn't attacking her now. Feeling emboldened by the new development, she pressed herself through, placing both feet on the floor. There, she saw a creature the likes she had never known. It was something similar to the polar bears and cougars her father had read to her about. It could certainly swallow her whole if she wasn't careful. "Here you are Bandersnatch, is this what you were looking for?" She presented the eye in the best possible fashion.

* * *

 

Stayne shackled the still-shaking Hatter in a cell looking out on the courtyard.

"Alice," Tarrant sputtered.

"Yes, you'll have a good view of your Alice through those bars. That is until we cleave the head from your shoulders in the morning." He stood back and smiled at his craftsmanship. "Won't it be romantic? A lovers' beheading, side by side? Well, unless that scream was from the Bandersnatch having a go at her first." The knave chuckled as the prisoner looked at him darkly. "Wouldn't that be a shame, Hatter? The Bandersnatch _having a go_ at Alice before  **we** ever could?"

" _You shut yer bloody mouth!_ " Tarrant's eyes blazed the color of embers as he strained against the chains which held him fast.

"I don't think so," Stayne's lip curled, "I think I shall describe every little thing I enjoyed about the girl. Her honeyed curls, her sumptuous waist…"

" _Don't ye speak of her!_ " A vein jumped in the Hatter's balled fist.

"Her pert breasts and trusting eyes. Yes… She trusted you, Hatter. We'll see what she thinks about that in the morning. If her ticker is still ticking." Stayne exited the cell with a smile as the Hatter kicked an abandoned food tray. It clanged against the bars.

In the quiet darkness that ensued, the Hatter hung his head and slumped against his chains. His shattered breath came, "She trusted you…"

* * *

 

"Hatter!" Alice whispered, "Hatter!" The man slumped on the chains before her was unresponsive. "Tarrant?" she spoke worriedly.

"Alice?" His voice came out cracked, his eyes weary with tears. "Alice!" he tried to stand and greet her, yet the chains held him fast.

"I've come to free you! I've got the Vorpal Sword! Now we can return and save Underland!"

The Hatter took a quavering breath, "Alice, my Alice… I'm so _very_  proud of you."

"It's because of you, Hatter. After all, you helped to return the Bandersnatch's eye."

"But, Alice, I heard you scream," Tarrant squinted, unable to see beneath her waist through the window of bars, "Alice are you all right?" He noted the dried crimson on her arm. "Alice, is that your blood? I killed you Alice!" He wailed, "You should have _known_  I was mad! You should  _never_  have trusted me!"

"Shhh, Tarrant… Oh, Tarrant," she cooed, "it's all right. I'm not dead. And I'm not floating, if that's what you think. I'm riding on the Bandersnatch. We've become somewhat of friends. After a tussle it healed me. It's truly grateful for your gift. And now, I'm going to break down these bars with the sword…"

"NO!"

"No?" Alice lowered the sword.

"It can only be used to defeat the Jabberwocky."

"Hatter…"

_"One, two! One, two! And through and through_

_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_

_He left it dead, and with its head_

_He went galumphing back."_

"I don't understand. If I don't try… then who will free you?"

"No one, dear Alice." He gave a sad smile, "This is where my story ends."

"No! I won't let it!" Her concerned eyes glistened in the moonlight.

Just then, a rustling of the guards could be heard _. "She's escaped! After her!"_

"Oh, Alice, if only my story was yours to tell." He closed his eyes peacefully. "I bet it would be a pretty one indeed."

"It won't end here, Hatter! I won't let it! Your story continues on! It continues on with me!"

"What are you talking about, Alice?" Hatter looked to the guards in fear, "Go now, or your story will end here as well!" A solitary tear trailed her cheek and he wished with all his might he could wipe it away. That his Alice might never cry again.

"I  _love_ you, Tarrant." She smiled feebly as the Bandersnatch tore them over the hills and away.


	15. Chapter 15

The Hatter watched his Alice disappear over the hills into the night, his eyes never wavering from the point where she vanished. She would be safe now. “She loves me,” he smiled out at the bars with a new type of laughter, “Alice _loves_  me!” If he weren’t shackled, why, he would Futterwacken into the night. He could scarcely believe it himself; how this angelic, otherworldly creature had come to care for one so unhinged that his own kind would call him mad. The thought caused him to pause in his jubilation. What if he should lose himself around his beloved? Now that she’d admitted she felt the same, could he control the madness within his own heart? He looked out at the moonlight. His speculation would be for naught if he couldn’t survive the coming day. He closed his eyes. His Alice was safe and he had her love. “If that is all I have, then it’s enough.”

“Come now,” a cat’s tail twitched against his ear, “that’s not nearly entertaining enough.”

“Chessur!” Tarrant blinked at the grinning cat at his shoulder. His eyes narrowed, “How long were you…”

“I heard it all,” the cat curled onto its back in midair, batting at the dust. “I’m as surprised as you are. How you got one _so fair_ as our Alice to fall for you, why, it’s astounding.”

The Hatter looked down and pursed his lips, unable to think of a retort. That much was true.

Chessur flipped back over to his belly. “Isn’t she an odd one?” He hummed.

“Alice could never be odd,” The Hatter corrected. “She is all that’s right in the world!”

The cat grinned impossibly wider. “Funny, I wonder if she would say the exact same about you. Two people so close and yet so far.” Chessur tilted his head. “A near catch, a near miss. You wouldn’t bring about an unsatisfying end to my favorite game now, would you?”

“Never.” The Hatter’s smile mirrored that of his close friend.

“You know,” Chessur purred, “I’ve always admired that hat…”

 

* * *

 

“White Queen!” Alice hollered as she leapt from the Bandersnatch in the first rays of light, “White Queen, the Hatter is in danger!” She nearly tripped over her trailing dress as she kneeled to lay the Vorpal Sword at the true queen’s feet.

“You have both served us well,” the woman offered as she daintily pressed one finger under Alice’s chin, tilting it upwards, “yet I am sad to say there is one more task I must ask of you.”

“Anything,” Alice cried, “anything if you’ll save Tarrant.”

“Arise fair champion, for I have sent one to return him to us.”

“Are you certain?” Alice swallowed her tears, “Are you sure that he’ll be saved?”

The queen blinked her knowing eyes, her hands aloft. “Though Chessur is aloof, he is truthful.”

“The Red Queen has guards, a Knave, an army… Will one agent be enough?”

The queen glanced at Alice’s fretful eyes, “May I ask you something, dear champion?”

“Of course,” Alice suddenly feared for her station, “my queen.”

“What is our Hatter to you?” Mirana inclined her head slightly.

“He is…” Alice looked down and shook her head at the absurdity of it, “Everything.”

“Ah.” The White Queen smiled sweetly, “Love, so rare in Underland. This is indeed a cause worth fighting for.”

“My queen?” Alice blinked up at the matriarch.

“My Alice, prepare yourself for battle and we shall defend your love. We will propose a trial. You shall slay the Jabberwocky to save him. To save all of Underland.”

“That’s not what I-” Alice stuttered, “I mean, I haven’t been trained to-”

“My darling girl,” The queen looked at her with soft eyes, “you wish to save your love?”

“More than anything.”

“Then, this fight will be nothing at all.”

Alice looked after the queen as she traipsed away to rally the troops.

 

* * *

 

“What am I doing?” Alice paced back and forth in her armor, “How does this metal even fit? I’ve never been measured or sized…”

 _“Who are you?”_  A soothing voice drifted towards her.

“Who am I?” She looked around, “Who are  _you_?”

“I can’t help you if you don’t know who you are. Stupid girl.”

“Wait a minute,” Alice spoke as she spied a blue caterpillar cocooning itself on a nearby structure in the garden. “I know you… Absolem.”

“You’re not Absolem. I’m Absolem.”

“Exactly! You’re Absolem, the caterpillar who blew smoke in my face and kept asking me who I was like it was some sort of riddle!”

“Have you figured it out yet, silly girl?”

“I’m Alice. I’ve **always**   _been_  Alice.”

“Exactly,” the caterpillar smiled as the final thread of his cocoon was spun.

 

* * *

 

Alice rode onto the checkered playing field on the back of the Bandersnatch. Behind her lay the White Queen’s army, ahead evenly matched by the Red Queen’s.

“Miwana! I see you have my Bandersnatch!” The Red Queen hollered, “No matter. I have your Hatter!” Beside her, Stayne held a knife to the shackled man’s throat.

“Get your hands off of him!” Alice growled as she dismounted.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Stayne shook his knife. “The Hatter’s life is forfeit until you slay the Jabberwocky.”

“Tarrant!” Alice gazed at his forlorn expression. “Don’t worry… It’ll be all right.” She looked between Stayne and the Red Queen, “So, where is this beast?”

“I should think he would be hard to miss,” Stayne chuckled as the monster flew overhead, landing just in front of her sword. The ground shook beneath her and she struggled to regain her balance.

“We meet again, Old Foe,” The Jabberwocky bellowed.

“We’ve only just met,” Alice straightened her stance.

“Not you, _little girl_ ,” he snarled, “the Vorpal Sword!” At that, his head shot forward like a snake, fangs dripping with a purpled venom. She dodged swiftly. The movement triggered the fighting behind her, reds and whites shuffling into the fray.

“This is impossible!” Alice shouted as she shielded herself, feeling as if her knees would give out from fright.

“Only if you believe it is, Alice!” she heard the Hatter call back.

“That’s right…” She prepared herself for the next attack, “Six impossible things, count them Alice…”

The Jabberwocky danced around her.

“One, there’s a potion that can make you shrink.”

The beast growled.

“Two, a cake that can make you grow.”

It struck her down, but she rolled to get back up.

“Three, animals can talk.” She pressed the beast towards the ruins near the cliff. “Four, Alice…” she took a swipe, “There’s a place called Underland.”

The Jabberwocky pounced, pressing her further up the monolith.

“Five,” she held up her shield against the onslaught of lightening from the monster’s mouth. “I can fall in love. Six…” she straightened herself, “I can slay the Jabberwocky.” The beast’s tail knocked her to the ground once more, but she held on as he brought it back up. The pursuing force sent her flying into the air, unbeknownst to the creature, where gravity brought the sword down along with her. In one clean blow, the Jabberwocky’s head fell into the sea. Alice watched it hit with a satisfying splash, then turned to acknowledge the sword at her side. “Thank you.” She spun to swiftly survey the halt in fighting. “Release him!” She demanded as she descended the steps. “I have won the trial. Your Jabberwocky is dead. Release him! **Now!** ”

The Red Queen looked at the Knave in fright. “She  _is_  right, you know…”

“I don’t think so, Alice!” Stayne’s lip curled in amusement. “You’ve beheaded one of ours, so I think we’ll take one of yours.”

“NO!” Alice cried as she stalled on the steps to watch the quick movement of the knife along the Hatter’s throat. The head went tumbling forward.

“Tarrant!” Alice screamed as she lurched onto the playing field, “Tarrant!”

Stayne kicked the body forward onto the ground and stepped back.

Alice blinked past her tears as she held him, noticing now that the head had never reached the ground.

“What… What’s going on?” The Red Queen sputtered.

Alice examined the hat through her haze. A smile appeared beneath it, followed by blue eyes and four fluffy paws. “Now, now, despite what they say- all is  **not**  fair in love and war,” Chessur licked his paw. “These terms were not agreed upon, Red Queen.”

Alice looked down to the body on her lap, “Hello, Alice,” the Hatter smiled, his curly head peeking up from within his collar.

“Hatter!” Alice screamed as she brought her hands to his cheeks and kissed his restrained form silly.

“Alice,” he laughed, “Alice! I should like to continue, but without the cuffs.”

“The key, Iracebeth.” The White Queen gave a sister a stern gaze, her hand forward, “Your tyranny is over. Alice is triumphant.”

“But… It’s not fair! Chessur tricked us!”

“Chessur wouldn’t be needed if ye were true to yer word, ye  ** _bloody big head_**!” Hatter raised himself from Alice’s lap as she un-cuffed him.

“Hatter,” The White Queen moved forward silently, “perhaps it was you who have been most wronged among us. What would you have us do to Iracebeth and her consort?”

“ _Consort_?” Stayne snorted, “I hope you can see I was just _dutifully_ following orders. As I would be sure to do under the true queen.”

“ **Turn coat**!” The Red Queen shouted.

“Send ‘em away wuth each other.” The Hatter smiled at his proper purgatory, “ _Banishment_. Exile. Somewhere they can be properly  **alone**.”

“No! You don’t understand!” Stayne wiggled as he was dragged away, “ _I don’t even like her!_ ”

“ **What?!** ” The Red Queen squawked much like her beloved Jubjub bird.

 It was music to Tarrant’s ears. As soon as they were long out of sight he stood with a “Callooh callay!”

“What is he doing?” A bewildered Alice asked as she turned to the striped cat.

“That, my dear, is the Futterwacken. And he’s been waiting to do it an awful long time.”


	16. Chapter 16

The white queen stepped towards the humming sword, producing a vial that swiftly collected the beast’s purple blood. She held it daintily aloft to inspect it, then graciously offered it to Alice. “My fair champion of Underland, this is your reward.” She smiled gently, “This powerful elixir will take you wherever you chose.”

“Wherever?” Alice questioned as the vial was placed in her open palm. She wrapped her fingers around it and looked up, “You mean… I can go home?”

The Hatter’s dance came to an end. He righted his tilted hat as he glanced up at her slowly. He had thought… Well, he had _hoped upon hope_ that she…

“Of course, my child.” The queen’s eyes traveled over the girl. “You may return to the other realm, if that is your wish. All you need do is swallow.”

Alice rolled the glass in her palm, similar to the roiling in her belly. Above was where she wanted to be wasn’t it? Her mother was there; her sister, her aunt. _That_ was the world she had grown up in. That was the world she understood… The world where she lost her father. Though it wasn’t the most brilliant place to be, it was, after all, _her_ world. A dull world of sensibility and circumstance. She held the vial tighter.

It wasn’t like she could stay. Truthfully, what would become of her here? She had no idea what someone, or some _thing_ , her age was meant to do in this land. She had already accomplished her destined feat. Didn’t that mean her presence was no longer required in this magnificent and dangerous realm? Frighteningly scary; heart pounding. Just like falling in love.

Alice uncorked the vial, turning to the Hatter as she did so.

He looked down at the liquid briefly, then to her parted lips, settling on her caramel eyes. For a moment he was a sponge, desperate to soak her in. She was going home. _Her_ home. A home in which doorknobs were silent and marveliferous was not even a word. She would not remember him. Would not remember the love she held for him, nor the love which seeped from his very pores. He wouldn’t tell her she could stay. No. They had both thought there was no going back, after all. And so he swallowed as he struggled to think of some parting words that would be worth anything at all.

“Fairfarren, Alice.” Was that his voice? It sounded like a man in pain. One very, very far away. He felt bad for that man. His mouth crumbled as he struggled to remain standing.

A tear nearly escaped his eye at the beauty of her smile. “Hatter, why ever are you saying goodbye?”

“Well, you…” he began, but his words were interrupted by an impossible idea, “You mean?” His brows rose.

She smiled wider.

“That is to say?” He looked up from under his lashes.

She laughed as she nodded.

“Oh, Alice!” He scooped her up, spinning her into a kiss in front of the court.

Her arms rested around his neck as her mouth met into his. “You _are_ my home, Tarrant. If you haven’t learned that by now, why, you’re as mad as they say.”

“Even madder, my bonnie lass…” He leaned in once more.

“ **Ahem!** ” The queen delicately coughed into a floating hand.

Hatter looked back at Alice, sharing a smile, before returning her heavenly form to the ground.

“So, fair champion, have you chosen where you belong?”

In another seemingly impossible moment, she grasped his hand. “Here, beside Tarrant.”

He returned her grip securely. With all the love and gratitude he possessed.

“And do you approve of this match, royal Hatter?” The queen raised her dark brow knowingly.

“More than is physically possible,” he removed his hat, “my queen.”

“Good.” She smiled at him before turning to the girl in question. “Alice, if you drink that vial you will become one with Underland: _compatible_ , so to speak. You shall swear fealty to me. Then, you shall be free to pursue a courtship with our Hatter. Under these terms, you will only be able to return to the other realm on the new moon for very brief intervals of time. Our bodies are not meant to withstand the banalities of the above world. Does this sound agreeable to you?”

Alice nodded without hesitation. “It does, your majesty.”

“Then, you may drink.” The queen waved her hand gently.

Alice turned to the Hatter, who gave her the most achingly understanding smile. Even now she knew she could back out, and he would love her no less. That very fact made her swallow. The racing of her heart in hear ears suddenly became the roar of the crowd as Alice felt she had opened her eyes for the first time. The world had somehow shifted, as if she’d just finished a cartwheel. She looked down to see the vividness of her blue dress, rather than the silver armor she had worn only seconds ago. Her surprised gaze turned to her suitor who smiled proudly.

“I knew it was your color. Seems it missed you,” he spoke admiringly as his finger traced the hem. Alice shivered at his touch, as if her skin were new.

“Champion Alice, step forward,” the queen nodded.

Alice did as she was bid, taking a knee before the queen.

“Underland is forever grateful for your bravery. Will you continue to guide and protect its citizens?”

“I will.”

The queen placed a cherry blossom behind each ear. “As these trees guard our kingdom, so may you. Please stand,” she acquiesced. “Royal Hatter,” she smiled, “step forward.”

Tarrant did so, holding his hat in hand.

“Is this your chosen mate?” The queen asked as she pulled Alice’s right hand gently forward.

“Most definitely,” Hatter smiled.

“And is this yours?” The queen spoke to Alice as she pulled Hatter’s left hand forward.

Alice looked him over favorably, “Undoubtedly.”

“Then,” the queen placed her hand atop his, “let your love be fruitful.”

The crowd cheered once more. There would be much merriment in Underland tonight, for the kingdom was safe and it had secured a valuable new subject. “Let us feast!” The queen ordered, to the response of renewed jubilations.

As the others began their walk towards the castle, Alice leaned over and whispered to her chosen’s ear, “When she said fruitful, you don’t think that she meant…”

“Why, it means our love will be bountiful. Don’t worry, Alice, I will have enough for the both of us if you should find yourself in short supply.”

“Hatter!” Alice spoke indignantly. “That’s not what I meant.” A shy blush covered her porcelain features.

The very sight of it sent the Hatter’s heart aflutter. He seemed to mull over the sentiment before giving her a startled glance. “Naughty, Alice.” A sly grin hit his features.

“Forget it!” Alice said as she sped ahead. “Forget I mentioned a _single_ thing!”

“Oh, Alice, you’ll nay get away from me tha’ easily,” he caught up to her in a single stride, placing an appeasing kiss on her head. She stopped and looked into his startlingly green eyes. “It means whatever you want it to mean, dearest. Anything or nothing at all.”

Alice smiled, took his hand, and led him into the castle.


End file.
